Kikyo's Secret Love Chapter 2
by Wolf of the Crescent Moon
Summary: Continued from chapter one the man explains who he is. Why he did these favors for Kikyo, and what he feels for her. He confesses his love for her too. When he takes her on one of his medical rounds he is approached by a female wolf demon who threatens to


Kikyo's Secret Love (cont'd)

(To read chapter one copy and paste this into your address bar http/ )

Chapter 2: Over the river and through the…no let's stay at the river…

Kikyo woke up in what appeared to be… an indoor forest. She heard a small stream nearby however there was a roof over her head, and walls around her. She saw a sliding door and tried to get up but her body was slow to react, she looked around and saw a special herb. Urtomoose (Ert-o-mooos) she reached for it knowing it would help heal her, apparently she had a shock. The man appeared, no don't worry you didn't have shock, the amount of aura simply overwhelmed you and you passed out, your body is different now huh?" Kikyo looked down and realized her body had warmth again! She took out a small dagger and made a small cut, blood came out! "It's called Temoro, a special potion made by combining human body parts, with special herbs. It turns whatever drinks it into a full human body… Kikyo looked at this man, who was he? What was his meaning for this? Could she trust him?

As the sun rose Kikyo was starting to get the feeling in her new body. She had feeling again! She could feel a beating heart, and lungs, she was breathing real air into real lungs! "Now I'm sort of a doctor with herbs, and spiritual powers. I've researched your condition…Ms. Kikyo. May I call you by that?" he asked gently. She merely stared at him in astonishment, how could he do all this, and why? What was he getting out of this? "Yes…yes you may call me…Kikyo that's my name just Kikyo please." "Forgive but I have to much respect for that, at the least Kikyo-Dono. Would you like some breakfast Kikyo-Dono? I've gathered special fruits from my indoor garden." He said looking as if to examine her very soul. "I have many questions for you" she said politely. "After you get some food, you've been out for two days and a human body dies three days with no food."

The man brought out a silver tray with tea and several fruits from apples to Kiwi. Kikyo grabbed an apple, two oranges, a few grapes, and waited for the man to poor her tea. (Don't think Kikyo rude, for waiting for her to have her tea poured. In Japanese culture it is rude to poor for yourself you poor for others only.) The man took her cup and poured it full of tea, and then he handed to her. She drank and for once she felt its warmth, she held it in her mouth for its flavor was so rich. For the first time in 50 years she tasted flavor. She then ate the fruits rather quickly she realized she was very hungry. When they both finished their meals he led her out of the room, and to a lounging room. "You must have some money to buy a house like this" Kikyo said. "Actually sorry to disappoint you but I barely make average wages as a traveling religious figure. I built this house and tend it myself. I have regular routes I go, I can be gone for days at a time." Kikyo was amazed that a house like this was built by one man.

Kikyo sat down on a wooden stool while the man sat on a mat in front of the main fire pit which was burning and had a pot to it. "I am making an herbal potion for colds right now." "I'm sorry let me introduce myself, my name is Tysuco" he said bowing. Kikyo stood up and bowed back. "May I ask please why you have done these things for me?" "Of course, Kikyo I was researching the shikon jewel shards when I came across a painting of you. I was taken by your beauty so I set out to find you. I researched your story and how you were in love with a half demon named Inuyasha" he said. At that name she twitched, she had gone through a lot with Inuyasha. "So I asked your sister about you, she said you had been killed by a man posing as Inuyasha. Since she was a priestess I believed her. I talked to Inuyasha who told me to get lost. Then I met a girl that resembled you, named Kagome. She told me about you more and how you hadn't aged in fifty years since you were resurrected so I set out to find you and help you." Kikyo was stunned how this man had done his research, he knew every detail. "Kikyo-Dono I would appreciate it if you would accompany me on my next round to a village on a medical trip. I could use the help and I would like to get to know you more." He said. One hour later she was walking out of the house, there was a river behind his house that captured her glance, and it was so pure…. "It flows from Mount Hakurei so it is pure." He said. They got to walking and about twenty minutes a demonic aura surrounded them. "Tysuco you evaded me yet again, however this time you appeared before a priestess. I can kill two birds with one stone; I'm going to pay you back for what you did to me earlier." The voice said. A wolf demon appeared she was very strong. Kikyo drew her bow and Tysuco his sword as the wolf demon charged them. "Aren't you going to tell me to get back?" Kikyo asked. "No you can fight and obviously have skills with a bow and arrow, besides I figure you hate being told what to do simply because you are a woman."

There's chapter two people chapter three coming up soon. Please review as last time and please tell me if you want me to continue. I won't know to if you don't tell me you liked it. Thanks!

Wolf of the Crescent Moon


End file.
